Generally, the underpants for men include a divided portion in the middle of the front, for convenience sake, through which men may pass the penis to urinate. Then, the penis is commonly put back in an original position through the divided portion without any sanitary treatments after urinating. Accordingly, there are drawbacks that it is unsanitary because the rest of urine remains on the underpants, and soiled underpants do not provide a clean external surface.